Dangos
by ArminGamer
Summary: ¿Quien iba a pensar... que esa seria su debilidad? RETO NUMBER TWO: DONE.


Okey, antes de empezar quiero decir alguna cosilla. Bueno, este es mi segundo One-Shot reto xD. Y pues, si alguna o alguno a leído el primer one-shot reto, quiero decirle que planeo hacerle una secuela a ese DatexYuki. La verdad, hasta yo quedé picado con el final uwu, así que decidí que pronto empezaré a trabajar en la secuela. Ah una pregunta. Solo me entenderá los que leyeron "Parche" xD. ¿Quieren un one-shot protagonizado por Keiji o.O? Donde explique lo que le hizo al mueble de su Tía y por lo cual, esta en problemas si lo descubren? Ah y si quieren ponerle condiciones a ese one-shot, solo díganmelo por un mensaje privado y con gusto, aceptaré el reto! :D

**DISCLAMER**: Shaman King no me pertenecen, por ende Ren, Men y Jeanne Tao no son de mi creación No gano nada monetario con esta historia, lo único que gano, es la satisfacción de saber que les haya gustado o que simplemente, me hayan leído Me pertenece solamente la historia del one-shot nada más.

Bueno eso era todo, espero que disfruten de la lectura, bye bye owo/

* * *

¿Qué seria aquello, que sus brillantes rubíes miraban? ¿Acaso era algún juguete? No lo sabía con claridad, por mucho que miraba aquel objeto, no comprendía que era o para que servia. Se podían observar de varios colores y tamaños, insertados en unos palillos, apilados uno encima del otro en perfecto trío. ¿Que seria eso?

Posó sus pequeñas manos frente a él, apoyándose en estas para ponerse en pie. Tomó con cuidado la revista que estaban en el suelo, justo frente a sus pies. Estirando sus brazos adelante de su rostro, siguió mirando con curiosidad la imagen que mostraba aquella revista de su madre, que la había encontrado abierta y abandonada en la mesa de noche de la habitación de sus padres. Frunció su ceño mientras le daba vueltas a la revista, tratando de por si solo darse cuenta de lo que era.

Luego de diez minutos en vano, una mueca de disgusto apareció en su rostro. Con pequeños pero firmes pasos, caminó en dirección a la oficina de su padre. En casos como estos, su madre le resolvía sus dudas pero, simplemente mamá no estaba en casa, así que...

-_Papá - _Lo llamó una vez logrado entrar por la gran puerta entreabierta.

El joven de melena morada lo miró extraño, alzando más su ceja izquierda al observar la cara decidida de su pequeño hijo. Con intriga inspeccionó su aspecto, mirando con cierta curiosidad aquella revista que sujetaba con firmeza con ambas manos.

-_¿Que sucede, Men? - _Le preguntó al infante, levantándose de su silla para luego agacharse y mirarlo a los ojos.

-_¿Que es esto? - _cuestionó el infante colocando la foto muy cerca del rostro de su padre - _¿Que es? - _volvió a preguntar al no obtener una respuesta rápida.

Ren sonrió levemente, tomando la revista que su hijo le insistía mirar. Miró con gracia la revista de cocina en sus manos, para luego de pocos segundos, mirar por el rabillo del ojo a su hijo. Se enterneció dentro de sí, mirando los ojos iluminados y expectantes de su hijo, en verdad que Men aun cuando es un niño muy inteligente -demasiado- para su edad, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad como todo niño.

-_Men - _lo llamó - _estos se llaman Dangos - _respondió señalando la fotografía a su pequeño hijo.

-_Dan... ¿Dangos? - _repitió con su ceño confundido.

Ren asintió - _así es, Dangos. Estos que ves aquí, son hanami dangos, es un... -_ dudó en decir la palabra, mirando con cierta incomodidad a su curioso hijo - ..._un dulce_.

¿Dulce? ¿Acaso su padre dijo la palabra... dulce? Sus brillantes ojos destellaron con emoción, sin poder evitar mirar con infinita adoración aquella imagen frente a él. Con suavidad una de sus pequeños dedos se posaron debajo de su labio inferior, mientras que su mano restante, se acercaba con delicadeza a la imagen de la revista.

Su pequeño estomago gruñó ante la posibilidad de probar aquel nuevo dulce. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, antes de despegar la mirada de la revista y posarla en su padre.

-_¡Papá quiero dango! - _Pidió con sus orbes rubíes brillando y emoción en su voz, sin dejar de mirar con devoción a su padre.

El Tao mayor desvió la mirada de su hijo, buscando alguna excusa o alguna forma de explicarle a su hijo que solo ese dulce podía conseguirse en Japón o en pequeñas tiendas de viajeros por el camino al país del sol naciente. Su ceño se frunció levemente al mirar con disimulo al ojo-rubí, maldiciendo por lo bajo el momento en él que Jeanne se le ocurrió dejar aquella revista de cocina, al alcance de su pequeño heredero.

-_Men, no se puede - _dijo sin mirarlo.

Pocos y extraños segundos de incomodidad transcurrieron en la habitación. Negándose el mayor de los Tao, a encarar a su hijo, sabia muy bien que esa respuesta no le gustaría para nada a su hijo, cerró sus ojos con su ceño fruncido. A veces deseaba con todas sus fuerzas de que el infante se apurará en crecer.

-_Papá..._

Oh no...

Ren abrió sus ojos aterrado. Ese tono de voz tan quejoso y agudo, eso nunca significaba nada bueno... No, desde que sabía que aquel tono era el presagio del llanto del infante. Giró la cabeza, tragando en seco al mirar el puchero y las lagrimas acumulándose en las comisuras los orbes rubíes. Con rapidez tomó a su hijo en brazos, tratando de apaciguar el llanto que podría desatar.

-_Men, escúchame - _Pidió a su hijo, consiguiendo que la marida acuosa se posara sobre él.

-_Sabes que no puedes comer dulce tan temprano en la mañana - _Trató de razonar con su hijo de... Dos años de edad. Okey lo admitía podía pasar por un loco pero, vamos, Men es un Tao, y como Tao tiene la inteligencia hereditaria innata, inteligencia que se ejercía desde temprana edad... Y con este pensamiento, Ren miró a su hijo.

Sus dorados ojos se mostraron sorprendidos, sintiendo con cierto malestar en su pecho, la imagen frente a él. Su pequeño hijo, apretaba sus labios arqueando-las hacia abajo, mientras sus pequeñas manitas hechas puños, se apretaban sobre su pecho... Suspiró derrotado, Men siempre lograba manipularlo cuando hacia esas expresiones de gran dolor. Suspiró nuevamente, para acariciar los suaves cabellos platinados de su hijo antes de susurrar.

-_Tu ganas, Men - _El infante lo miró curioso sin dejar la posición de sus manos - _Haremos un par de dangos - _Agregó el mayor haciendo una mueca de desagrado ante la idea de cocinar, mientras que su pequeño retoño solo aplaudía alegre a la decisión de su padre - _pero solo unos pocos, sabes que no aguantas mucho lo dulce._

Men asintió.

* * *

Si había algo que más odiaba hacer Ren Tao, era cocinar. Jamás en su vida, había tenido que hacer dulces... Nunca había sentido la necesidad de pedirlos o siquiera probarlos, es decir, ¿Para que comer algo, que no le haría crecer espiritual y físicamente como un chaman? Suspiró arrugando su ceño. Mirando por el rabillo del ojo la cara de curiosidad de Men, por lo que hacia su padre. Men se encontraba sentado en su mesa para bebés, jugando con unos pocos bloques de juguetes. De vez en cuando, su mirada rubí se posaba sobre la espalda de su padre, impaciente, expectante y curioso de que su padre se diera la vuelta y le entregara sus deseados dulces.

Arremangó las mangas de su traje negro de seda, llevando la tela hasta sus codos, para evitar ensuciarlo mientras cocinaba. Su cabello estaba semi-cubierto por un pañuelo blanco, asegurándose de que en la mezcla no cayeran ninguno de sus cabellos en ella. Con calma puso la harina sobre la mesa más cercana de donde estaba Men.

Miró la receta de la revista, memorizando por unos segundos los ingredientes que iba a necesitar. Sus pasos lo llevaron a la alacena, tomando de ella la harina de arroz, la harina de arroz dulce, el azúcar una bolsa de té verde, algunos colorantes comestibles y unos pocos pinchos de madera para luego ponerlo en la mesa y sacar la jarra de agua de la nevera.

Sacó tres tazones, unas 4 tazas y un tenedor de varios cajones y alacenas. Con cuidado dejó los utensilios para mirar la receta, ignorando como un par de rubíes lo miraban con admiración. Para Men, su padre era un hombre sin dudas, muy fuerte y de presencia respetable. A sus pocos años de vida, el amor que tenia por su padre, lo había llevado a no perder detalle de lo que este hacía, mirar como se movía de un lado al otro con tanta seguridad, lo hacían maravillarse por compartir un tiempo con su padre, así haya sea por unos pocos minutos. Sonrió imperceptiblemente llevando sus manos al borde su silla de bebé, emocionado y alegre sin poder evitarlo.

Miró curioso como su padre comenzaba a echar varios "polvos blancos" en unas tazas antes de colocar el contenido de estas, en un tazón. Una mano de su padre tomó el tenedor, mezclando los ingredientes en el tazón con facilidad mientras leía la revista con cuidado. Una taza de agua fue la siguiente en unirse a los demás ingrediente, creando una extraña sustancia beige para el Tao menor. Ajeno a lo que su hijo hacia, Ren se dispuso a separar en tres partes iguales la mezcla en los demás tazones. Tomó dos de los tres tazones virtiéndoles en uno, el polvo de Té verde y en el otro, el colorante artificial rojo.

Llevó ambos recipientes en una olla aparte para cada uno, cocinando la mezcla a fuego lento. Vigilando que ninguna de las dos masas, se quemaran ni se pegaran a los lados de la olla. Enfocándose en su tarea de terminar cuanto antes con los dangos. Sonrió orgulloso de si mismo, mirando lo fácil que se le hacía la tarea de crear estos dulces. Posó su mirada sobre cada olla, pasado cinco minutos ambas masas ya estaban listas. Apagó los fogones y tomando unos guantes de cocina, tomó ambas ollas y las colocó en la encimera para que reposaran un rato. Se sacó ambos guantes, dejándolo cerca de las ollas, extrañado por el silencio de su hijo en todo el proceso.

-_Bien, Men... -_ Dijo comenzando a darse la vuelta -_ solo me falta una olla y estarán listo los..._

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y aterrados ante la imagen que presenciaba. Si bien, admitía que se había concentrado en preparar las primeras dos partes de los dangos, que había olvidado al pequeño infante por completo... Pero... ¿DESDE CUANDO MEN PODÍA SALIRSE DE LA SILLA DE BEBÉ? Se preguntaba mentalmente, mirando como el ojo-rubí miraba curioso el tazón que había colocado entre sus piernas, ambas manos estaban posados sobre los bordes del tazón mientras que sus orbes escarlatas miraban confundido el contenido.

-_Men... - _llamó. El infante lo miró - _No toques eso... dale el tazón a papá, ¿si? - _Pidió tranquilamente, acercándose paso a paso al mesón.

Era una lastima... Que al momento en que el pequeño peli-plateado se había pasado al mesón, varios de sus bloques de juguetes se habían caído. Curiosas e inadvertidas piezas cilíndricas en el suelo.

Ajeno a todo eso, Ren se acercaba con cuidado hacia su hijo, temeroso de que este quisiera probar de la mezcla o al contrario... la estrellara contra el suelo. Solo un paso más y tomaría el tazón. Sonrió cuando el tazón estuvo en sus manos, girando sobre sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-_¿¡Pero qué!?_- exclamó al resbalarse con uno de los juguetes.

Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza al caer sentado en el suelo, sus codos estaban detrás de su cuerpo, apoyándose de estos para levantarse... Miró sorprendidos sus manos, notando que en ninguna de ellas estaba el tazón... Tragó en seco al mismo tiempo que elevaba la mirada.

No tardó mucho tiempo para sentir el pañuelo, cabello y parte de su cara manchada y pegajosa por la mezcla, gruñó por lo bajo al sentir como la mezcla se escurría por sus mejillas mientras su ceja derecha temblaba del puro disgusto. Posó sus manos en la encimera, apoyándose de esta para levantarse y evitar caerse por parte de la mezcla que había caído en el suelo, su ceño no abandonaba su rostro, sintiendo como su orgullo flaqueaba por derrumbarse ante su -seguro- terrible aspecto... No supo porqué imaginó una escena donde HoroHoro, estaría retorciéndose de la risa en el suelo, mientras abrazaba su estomago, diciendo una y otra vez lo torpe que era para cocinar. Apretó sus puños y parpados con fuerza, sintiendo por unos segundos su sangre hervir de la pura rabia. Acto seguido de que unos tres pinchos en su cabeza, aumentaba su tamaño, ocasionando que su pañuelo se bajara cubriendo parte de sus ojos.

Por lo menos nadie estaba para reírse de su desgra... Sus pensamientos fueron dramáticamente interrumpidos.

Haciéndose notar una tierna carcajada en toda la habitación, los -furiosos- orbes dorados se posaron en el dueño de la risa. Sonrojándose de la vergüenza al ver a su hijo riendo a carcajada limpia, por el estado de su padre. Su mano cubrió la mitad de su avergonzado rostro, escuchando aun la risa del infante, que se negaba a cesar. Mientras tanto, Men reía con entusiasmo mientras aplaudía por la "gracia" de su padre, sus mejillas estaban rosas, sin contar que sus parpados ocultaban sus rubíes de los dorados indignados de su padre.

-_¡__Papá tonto! - _dijo risueño el niño sin dejar de reír.

-_¿Por qué yo? _- murmuró para si.

Ren avergonzado, tomó una toalla húmeda en el fregadero de la cocina, limpiándose con ella la mezcla de su cuerpo. Se sacó su saco un poco manchado, dejándolo sobre una silla desocupada. Quedando solamente con la camisa blanca de vestir y sus pantalones negros, levemente manchados con harina.

-_Men - _lo llamó su padre, ganándose la atención del infante, que a duras penas había terminado de reír. Ren suspiró, por quien sabe cuantas veces ese día - _Pórtate bien, ¿si? - _Suplicó agotado. Mirando como su hijo solo asentía con la cabeza.

-_No vayas a tocar nada... de nuevo, ¿Esta bien? - _Men asintió de nuevo.

Miró las ollas en la encimera, ambas por fortuna enfriándose ajenas al acontecimiento de hacía unos segundos... Por lo menos, aquello no le había caído encima y estaban "a salvo", de las manos curiosas de Men.

* * *

Suspiró agotado tras terminar por fin de preparar los dichosos Dangos. Recostando su cansado cuerpo en el mueble de su habitación, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por su antebrazos, sus piernas estiradas a lo largo del mueble, mientras la mayoría de su cuerpo reposaba en el respaldo del mismo. Estaba realmente agotado, realmente muy agotado... Y no era para menos, en todos sus años como chaman, nunca espero que combinar dulces con niños + una cocina vuelta un caos por un accidente que, prefería no recordar NUNCA en su vida, fuera más agotador que cualquier entrenamiento en el pasado.

Okey, lo admitía, tal vez exageraba... Pero nunca había experimentado tanto stress y desesperación al momento de limpiar la cocina mientras la masa se enfriaba, descubrir que -de nuevo- su hijo había desaparecido de su vista, que pequeñas pisadas llenas de harina y la masa que se había derramado, estaban dirigiéndose a la sala... Provocando en Ren casi un paro respiratorio al momento de llegar a la sala y mirar la alfombra del la sala manchada de la mezcla, gracias a que Men caminaba en ella con sus pies manchados. Bostezó por unos largos segundos, recordando con un escalofrió lo mucho que le costó limpiar aquella alfombra y la cocina... En serio, que no sabía como le hacia Jeanne para cuidar a Men cada día cuando él, no estaba en casa.

Giró su cansado rostro hacia un lado, observando con una tenue sonrisa a su hijo frente a él. Men yacía sentado cerca de una pequeña mesita de té, comiendo con una expresión de infinita felicidad sus adorados dulces. Cada mordida al dulce se le hacia el paraíso en tierra firme, sus mejillas se coloreaban con alegría al degustar cada dango de diferente color.

-_¡__Mmm dango! _- dijo alegre.

Ren sonrió. Tal vez, todo su sufrimiento había valido la pena después de todo. Miró como su hijo devoraba una tras otra las banderillas de dangos frente a él, preguntándose cual era lo grandioso de los dulces... No podía comprender porque Men demostraba tanto entusiasmo por algo tan simple, como un dulce japones.

-_¿Quieres, papá? - _cuestionó el niño, al sentirse observado por su padre. Dejando por unos momentos de engullir sus dulces.

Ren se sorprendió ante la pregunta del ojo-rubí, encogiéndose de hombros antes de acomodar sus piernas a un lado del sofá, levantándose del mueble y tomando asiento al lado de su hijo. Tomando con cuidado los dangos que le ofrecía el infante, antes de ver como este, continuaba con su faena. Observó escéptico el alimento en su mano, acercándolo hacia sus labios y probar algunos de esos -infernales- dangos, que tanto le costó preparar.

Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al darle el primer bocado a las bolitas de colores, relamiéndose los labios al terminarse las primeras dos bolitas de masa dulce. Sin saberlos, sus ojos brillaron con la misma intensidad que los rubíes de su hijo, tomó otro palillo con su mano libre, siendo imitado por su hijo al mismo tiempo.

-_Men,tenias razón... Tenemos que hacer dangos más a menudo - _decía el mayor hipnotizado por el azúcar.

_-¡Más! - _exclamó alegré el niño.

Recibiendo gustoso otro palillo de dango por su padre.

-_Men - _murmuró el mayor - _Que tu madre no se entere de esto. _

Asintió con sus mejillas llenas de dulces, sin dejar de comer.

_-¡Esta bien, papá!_

* * *

-_¡__Ren! ¡Men! - _llamó una dulce voz desde la entrada de la mansión Tao - _Hemos regresado Bason y yo._

Esperaron unos cinco minutos sin oír pasos acercándose hacia ellos. Sus miradas confundidas se encontraron entre si, pudiendo ver en el otro, una expresión curiosa.

_-__Que extraño - _comentó el espíritu - _Normalmente el señorito Men y el señorito Ren ya estuvieran aquí _- Jeanne lo miró por unos instante asintiendo, aceptando y compartiendo de forma muda la opinión del guerrero chino.

La joven mujer miró curiosa las escaleras y los pasillos más cercanos de la entrada, preguntándose mentalmente donde estarían los hombres de la casa. Normalmente cuando llegaba, su pequeño hijo apresuraba a su padre para recibir a su adorada madre, esta apenas pisando la suave alfombra del recibo. Llevó un dedo indice sobre sus labios en pose pensativa, mientras caminaba hacia el armario para guardar su abrigo.

-_Bason, ¿Podrías localizar a Ren, por favor? - _Pidió educada-mente la señora Tao. Escuchando con una sonrisa, la afirmación del espíritu antes de desaparecer ante sus ojos.

Con calma sus pasos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, mirando con curiosidad al entrar, unas pocas ollas limpias, secándose sobre una toalla sobre la encimera. Sus fosas nasales percibieron un olor dulzón, a arroz dulce, si su olfato no le fallaba. ¿Que podría haber estado haciendo Ren, mientras no estaba en la mansión? Se preguntaba la ex-doncella de hierro. Sus pasos la llevaron a la sala de estar, la cual tenían restos de lo que parecían ser, manchas de harina por la alfombra.

Su asombro y curiosidad incrementó por un segundo. En serio, en verdad se preguntaba que era lo que había pasado en su ausencia.

-_Señorita Jeanne - _escuchó a sus espaldas. La joven mujer se giró con elegancia hacia el espíritu del Guerrero Chino - _los señoritos se encuentran en sus aposentos._

_-Muchas gracias - _dijo antes de subir por la escaleras y dejar al espíritu dirigirse a su tablilla.

No le tomó mucho tiempo llegar hasta el pasillo de su recamara después de unos pocos minutos, arqueó levemente su ceja izquierda al notar la puerta de esta, entreabierta. Eso era extraño, tomando en cuenta que a Ren, nunca le gustaba que la casa estuviera desordenada o que las habitaciones privadas, estuvieran al ojo de cualquiera, que entrará al hogar. Con mucho silencio se acercó al marco de la puerta, asomándose con lentitud hasta estar completamente parada frente a la entrada del cuarto. Al mirar lo que había en la habitación, no pudo evitar sonreír con cariño.

Sus ojos se enternecieron antes el espectáculo que su hijo y su esposo le regalaban, sobre el mueble de la estancia, el joven Ren se mostraba postrado en toda su extensión en el sofá, sujetando con firmeza -aun estando dormido- al pequeño Men, que se encontraba profundamente dormido sobre el pecho de su padre. En las caras de ambos "niños", se ponían percibir pequeñas manchas de harina y restos de comida, que sin duda, disfrutaron con mucho afán. Miró que en los rostros de los durmientes, había una ligera pero bella sonrisa en sus labios.

Jeanne se inclinó con cuidado hacia su marido, besando con delicadeza la frente de su hijo con cariño, sonriendo con dulzura como este se acomodaba mejor en su padre. Acarició con cuidado los cabellos del infante, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el hombre de la habitación. Su mirada se posó sobre unos pequeños restos de comida cerca de sus labios, llevando con cuidado sus uñas hacia estos, tomando un poco de la comida, degustando con curiosidad, lo que ambos chicos habían comido.

-_¿__Dangos? - _cuestionó en voz baja. Rió con gracia tapando su boca con su palma, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido.

Sonrió. Definitivamente nunca se cansaría de ver los efectos del azúcar sobre sus "hombrecillos", su sonrisa se amplio. Ninguno de los dos podía aguantar las ansias por los dulces, y por lo tanto, aun cuando el subidon de azúcar los animara por un rato, a la final, no podía evitar quedar dormidos al instante. Acarició el rostro de su marido antes de darle un dulce beso en sus labios.

¿Quien diría que unos Dangos... serian la gran debilidad de Ren y Men Tao?


End file.
